Love At First Fight
by HuntersGamexox
Summary: My ideas of the lifes of Paul LeVesque (HHH) and Stephanie McMahon... with some unbelievable twists
1. Default Chapter

Love at First Fight  
  
"I propose that we end the whole Test / Stephanie angle." Paul LeVesque (HHH) starts, " Everybody knows that that's what's bringing the ratings down." The superstars and crew were in an emergency production meeting in W.W.F.'s headquarters in Toronto, Canada where the wwf was holding that nights Raw and was taping tomorrows Smackdown!. Vince had called the meeting earlier today because the ratings have been extremely low these past few weeks and he wanted to spice things up a bit. " Well Paul that's a good idea, but, what do you suggest we do to end it?" "Well I'm not exactly sure" he shrugs. "Okay then, well Stephanie, do you have any ideas?" he asks his daughter. " I suggest we don't end it" she seethed, all the while staring down a smirking Paul. Ever since what happened between them in '96, things had never been the same. Each one trying to out-do the other or just make the others life a living hell. "Okay well I think that's enough for tonight" said an un-easy Vince McMahon. " But Steph, will you stay a minute please?" " Looks like Miss Princess is in trouble" a cocky Paul whispers into her ear as he leaves. "Stephanie what do you think you were doing embarrassing Paul like that? And you cannot change my mind, you and Andrew will be over. I can promise you that. And if you don't like that then you can kiss your job goodbye." And with that, the boss leaves the production room. After digesting what she just heard, she too left and was on her way to the hotel.  
  
Already at their hotel, Jonie (Chyna) and Paul are on the bed sucking each other's heads off. Paul wasn't really into what they were doing at the moment, his thoughts were elsewhere, like how to ruin Steph's life, he was just doing the motions.  
Knock, Knock After about 6 or so more knocks, Joan finally screams "Paul get the damn door!" " I was gonna Joan! You don't always haveta fucking yell!" "What do you want?!" he screams as he jerks open the door, obviously annoyed. "Fine don't say hi to your best friend! I'll leave!!" Mike (Shawn Michaels) joked and stepped in the hotel. The two friends hadn't seen each other since Mike go hurt in '98. As they got reacquainted, Joan was sitting on the bed waiting for her boy friend to acknowledge her presents. " Eh Hem" she loudly clears her throat. " Oh no Paul" "What?" " We must not forget about The Lovely, Gorgeous and Talented Joan now can we?" " Oh, of course not." Michael goes over to the bed and gives Jonie a big hug and peck on the cheek. " Hey you, stay off my woman!" Paul laughs as he goes to kiss his girl.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Stephanie has just arrived at her hotel room and is about to take a bath when her cell phone rings. She checks the caller ID and it reveals that it is her father calling her. She decides that if its important enough he'll call back later. She starts to take off her clothes and her phone rings again. She ignores it yet again. Now she is just about to plop into the tub when it rings again. This time she answers it hoping that once he knows that she is Ok that he will just let her be. "Yea. Oh, sorry Daddy, what's up?" she asks trying to sound as polite as possible " Oh, um I don't think I could make it tomorrow, maybe on Wednesday.okay yup Thursday is perfect..... Okay see you then...love you too.bye." Then she hangs up the phone and goes back to taking her bubble bath.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thursday  
  
Vince has called 5 wwf superstars to the Stamford offices claiming that he has something important to tell them. The superstars are in their own little groups talking with there friends. On the couch are Mark (Undertaker) and Paul discussing how one of Marks matches went. Glen (Kane) and Andrew are talking amongst themselves and Stephanie is with her boyfriend Jayson and they are going through a jewelry magazine trying to pick out what ring Steph wants for their 5 yr anniversary. Just as Paul and Mark are finishing up there conversation, Mr. McMahon walks into the office lobby. As soon as they all saw him, they got quiet and waited. " Good Afternoon everybody. Now I'm sure that you are all wondering why exactly I brought you here today. Well the fact is that we have come up with whole new angles for the 5 of you. Glenn and Mark you 2 will be working more closely together in the near future. And we hope that that will work out..... Now you men may go," he said after going into more elaborate detail. Glenn and Mark say their good byes and are on their way back to the airport so that they can go home. "Now Paul, Stephanie and Andrew, wait, first off, Jay will you please go to my office and get the manila folder off my desk?" Jay nods and leaves. " Okay now you three, I feel that Paul had a very good idea the other day. Because Steph you have to admit, your angle is getting pretty boring" " but daddy" Stephanie whined " no but's Steph, I'm very sorry" " Well the what will we do to replace that storyline daddy?" " Well Stephie, that's what you and Paul get to decide. All I know is that I want the two of you working together. It will be perfect." And with that in mind and his manila folder under his arm, he steps out the door and leaves.  
  
Later that day Stephanie is now in her New York apartment with Jayson. She is freaking out because she has to work with that scumbag Paul LeVesque. She has always hated him and she always will. Finally Jay is able to snap her out of her trance like stage and gets her to sit on the couch and brainstorm with him. For the next hour or so they come up with the goofiest, silliest and most unbelievable things that she and Paul could do in a storyline. But then Jay comes up with a really good idea, the kind of idea that could end a relationship. Stephanie and HHH could get married. " No No NO!!! I AM NOT going to marry that, that asshole!!! Jay how could you even think of an idea like that???" " Baby, it's a good idea. You could be the savor who always rescues HHH from losing." He starts as he wraps his arms around her waist. " And you could dress sexy, and wear lots of make-up" he then moves his lips to her ear, whispering on it, " It would be Puuurrrfect" those are the last words heard all night except for them calling each others' names.  
  
Paul is at his hotel room trying to think of a storyline that both him and Steph would actually be happy doing together, even though he hated her, he still didn't want a McMahon biting his head off that the angle was to lame or dull or boring. " Paul, Paul?" Jonie is waving her hand in his face. " Oh, sorry, what were you saying baby?" he questions as he pulls her into his lap. " Well I was just wondering if you see 'us' going anywhere?" " You mean besides under the sheets?" he laughs " Paul, you know what I mean." " Babe, honestly, I don't know if I really ever wanna get married. I'm sorry." He makes an attempt to suck her neck but she moves away and gets up. " Sweetie, where ya going?" " Out, I'll be back in a bit." " Well be careful" " I will" and now she is gone and Paul resumes racking his brain for angles. He never could have thought that he would have to think this hard for one measly storyline. After what seemed like days but in reality was only about 45min, he finally came up with something. Stephanie McMahon would become Stephanie Helmsley. Satisfied with his ideas, he climbs into the hotel bed and tries to fall asleep. Keyword, tries. He ends up staying up all night worrying about Joan and her safety.  
  
Meanwhile Joan is outside in Paul's hummer, waiting for him to come and find her. " Man he can be such an ass sometimes." She decides that she would rather be warm inside and lose then be cold outside in the hummer and win. In she walks to see her boyfriend pacing in a circle on the floor saying that he was sorry over and over again. The 9th wonder of the world walks over to 'the game', grabs his arm looks into his eyes and pushes him on the bed. The rest is history. 


	2. I dont have chapter titles, sorry

Monday Night 8/30 Since this is the first Raw of the fall season, Vince wanted to start things off with a bang. He had decided that The Rock N' Sock Connection were to get the tag team titles. Stephanie was supposed to be part of the decision, but everybody was telling her that she was to young to make decisions on what angles are good and what angles are bad. "Daddy, they wont let me do my job" " Who's they honey?"  
  
" The goddamn creative team." " Well I'll go talk to them, you stay right here, and um, Paul should be coming in a few minutes so if I'm not back, will you stall for me?" " Sure Daddy, whatever you say" she said, not hearing a word her father said to her. " Well okay then, I'll be back in a few minutes." Just as soon as he leaves, Paul is knocking on the door. " Come in" called Stephanie unaware of exactly who she was letting in. Paul walked in and immediately notices the form of a very good-looking woman sitting in Vince's office chair. Being sure not to be rude, he is about to introduce himself. " Hello, Miss, have we met?" he asks as he puts his hand out. Stephanie turns around in the chair and smiles cockily at Paul like she has won. He puts his hand down and just stares at her for a few moments until she breaks the incredibly uncomfortable silence. " So." she starts. They hadn't really spoken since what happened, but she felt that they needed to. And she was about to ask the question that she had been dying to hear the answer to. ".Why'd you it?" he takes in a breath to say something when. " Hello you two. Thank you Stephanie for keeping Paul company, I took care of everything and they will leave you alone now." " Thank you Daddy" she was incredibly upset and angry that her father had walked in at that moment, Paul was going to give her the answer she had waited for, for 3 years and her fucking dad had to walk in. Instead of showing her anger, she thanks her dad and quietly leaves the office to her dad and Paul. "Bye Paul" " Bye Steph" now Paul was a different story, he was tremendously glad that Vinnie-Mac walked in. He wasn't really sure what he was going to say. What he did was extremely wrong and he knew that no matter how much he apologized she would never forgive him. That's why he was always so mean to her, he just needed a way to talk to her or even hear her voice. " So, Vince, what did you want?" he politely asks. " Well I had wanted to ask you if you had come up with any ideas for the storyline with you and Steph." " Actually, yes I have. I was thinking that we could get married. Hunter would somehow get her drunk or something and go to a drive thru wedding chapel. And then they would be on their honeymoon when Stephanie and Test are supposed to be getting married." " That's a wonderful idea Paul. Jayson and Stephanie had actually come up with something almost identical to what you have said to me" "Oh" " You may go now Paul. Thank you very much for the wonderful idea." " Yup, anytime Vince." Paul leaves the office and wants to find Stephanie and tell her that he's sorry, really sorry. But before he can manage to find her, Joan and Mike come up to him. " Hey baby" Jonie greets him before giving him a huge kiss. After a few moments of them making out, Mike yells, " Hey you two! Get a room!" They stop kissing and together the three walk to Paul's hummer.  
  
Stephanie and Jayson are at the hotel and Steph is trying to think of a good way to end her and test's on screen relationship. Thinking, " Well we could kill him, no to mean, we could injure him and then I would cheat on Test with Hunter, no to shabby" now talking aloud " I got it!!" " Got what Hun?" " The absolute perfect way to end Test and Stephanie's fling! Oh I'm so excited" she immediately starts to type the angle down on her computer. " Well tell me Steph." " No I don't wanna spoil the surprise" " Oh, come on" Jay whined, " It was my idea in the first place." " Shut Up, I'll tell you later!" Jay automatically becomes quiet and resumes what he was doing moments before. And she resumes her rapid keystrokes on the computer.  
  
Paul and Joan are at the hotel, Mike has now left for the airport to catch his flight back to his home in San Antonio. So it's just the two of them in the dark room. " Joan, I'm gonna go down to the bar, you wanna come?" " Ah, no, I'm not really in the mood to get drunk at the moment." She says unsure of herself. " Okay, suit yourself, don't wait up for me, I'll probably be late." " Alright, see ya in the morning" " See ya babe," he says as he lightly kisses her cheek. He is now on his way to the hotel bar to get wasted.  
  
It is now about 3 am and Stephanie has just finished typing up the script for the angle. She and Jay had come up with a really catchy last name for her character. Since she didn't like Stephanie Helmsley, and she didn't want plain old Stephanie McMahon, she decided that it would be really neat if she were called Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. It was catchy as well as a reminder to everyone exactly who the hell she was. Since she had spent hours typing, she thought that she deserved something for all her hard work, so she wrote a note to a sleeping Jayson that she was going down to the bar to get a drink and then she was going over to her dad's hotel room to give him the script.  
  
Both Paul and Stephanie are in the same bar but they don't know it. She has ordered a martini and he has about 10 empty shots in front of him. He stands up, attempting to leave and falls flat on his face. There are not many people in the bar so he really didn't embarrass himself much. Steph heard a bang and snapped her head to the direction of where she heard the sound. When she noticed it was Paul she was about to just laugh in his face and leave, but decided against it. She was a big enough person to at least help the man up to his hotel room. Stephanie walks up to his side and says something to him that only he can hear. He puts his arm around Steph's shoulder and attempts to get up off the ground. His attempt is a successful one, and now him and Stephanie are on their way up to his hotel room.  
  
Now in the elevator, he is propped up on the railing. The elevator comes to a sudden halt and Paul falls onto Stephanie in a compromising position. Since Paul's vision isn't all that clear at the moment and his memory his not as good as it should be, he mistakes Steph for Joan and kisses her. At first she resists but after he keeps persisting she finally gives in. 


	3. Still no ch titles

They start to kiss even harder and Paul reaches up to take her shirt off but Steph stops him. She knows his mind is jumbled because he had so much to drink and being the good girl that she is, she didn't want to take advantage of him when he was like this. He looked at her, with a confused stare, but she just shook her head and looked sadly and pitifully up at him. After a few moments, they were both still on the elevator floor, him still on top of her. Now he was fully aware that the girl underneath him was Steph, and not Joan, but he went to kiss her again. This time she wriggled out from beneath him and pressed the emergency button on the elevator. Within minutes a rescue team was trying to tow the elevator up. Paul knows he did something wrong but he just cant put his finger on it. He's standing in an elevator with Stephanie but he doesn't know what he did. " Steph, what happened?" he quietly asks. There was a long pause before she honestly but regretfully said, "Nothing" and with that, the elevator got quiet and the two got out.  
  
Monday 11/29/99 (Test and Stephanie's Wedding Night) It had now been about 2 months since the kiss. Nothing really exciting had happened in those two months. Neither had told anybody about what happened in the elevator. Paul didn't because he wasn't really sure if it did happen or not and Stephanie because she was too ashamed and didn't want Jay to break up with her, she loved him too much.  
  
Now Stephanie is in her dressing room, wearing her wedding dress and waiting to go out to the ring to get 'married'. Without knocking Andrew comes in and tells Stephanie that she has 10 minutes until she needs to be ready. She thanks him and says that she'll right there. She finishes her makeup, takes one look over in the mirror to make sure she was perfect and walks out of her locker room door.  
  
Paul is in the DX locker room with his buddies watching the television screen. Steph and him hadn't spoken ever since what had happened. The only time that they had even had to interact was when they made the Las Vegas wedding tape and that was like a month ago. He had even stopped coming to the arena early and going to production meetings to avoid her. He guessed that he must've really started acting different because even Jonie was asking him if something was wrong. Interrupting his thoughts was a knock at the door. It was Vince McMahon. " Paul, you have 5 minutes, then you need to come to the ramp, k?" " Alright Vince, be there in a minute." Another reason that Paul hadn't told anyone about what he thought happened that night was because if Vince ever found out, he would kill him. Also, Paul is really looking forward to this angle with Steph, and he doesn't wanna blow it. That's for sure.  
  
Now in the ring Stephanie and Andrew are standing there looking into each other's eyes waiting for the minister to say that one, agonizing line.  
  
" Is there anybody who has good reason that these two should not be married?" And right on cue, 'My Time' blares on the sound system and out walks Triple H holding a microphone in his hand with a smug look on his face. As scripted he shows the tape of him and Stephanie getting married in a Las Vegas drive-thru wedding chapel. The new Mrs. Helmsley starts to shed tears in the ring while an irate Test is staring down HHH. And to add salt to the wound Hunter adds, " Now, Vince, as a member as the immediate family, I know that you can only have one question on your mind.Dad. And that is. not did we, but how many times did we consummate the marriage?" Unbeknownst to anyone, the McMahon- Helmsley Regime had just been born. (Thank you to the Holiday edition of Raw Magazine for that excerpt. )  
  
Now everyone is backstage telling Stephanie how wonderful she was out there, how she cried just at the right time, and how her facial expressions were perfect. No one was paying attention to Andrew or Paul, telling them that they did a great job, now were they?  
Stephanie desperately wanted to get away from all of these people. Newscasters were taking pictures of her and demanding to question her about what had just happened in the ring. She glances around the hallway and spots the nearest locker room door, opens it and goes in. she doesn't even care that its Paul's locker room. She just needed to get away from the mob that was starting to form outside of his dressing room. " Sorry, Paul, I just cant take them anymore." She explains, with her back on the door. " Its fine." He says, going up to her, " Go, sit down" he tells her pointing to the leather love seat on the other side of the room. At first she is surprised by his generosity, but she eventually realizes that he is concerned and goes and takes a seat. Once she is seated, Paul unlocks the door and sticks his head out. He says something but Stephanie can't tell make out what it is. Whatever he said made the reporters go though. She was grateful for that.  
  
" You can go now." Paul tells Steph.  
  
" You're right." She smiles at him " And um thank you"  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
" Well, bye"  
  
" Bye Bye" he adds with a wink.  
  
She opens the door and walks out of the Los Angeles dressing room. Now Stephanie is on her was to find her boyfriend.  
  
Only minutes after Stephanie had left Paul's room, Jonie comes in.  
  
" Hey baby, what you been up to?" she asks, turning him so he's facing her and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
" Well, not much, I got married and I got a girl friend, but hey I got that everyday, you?" he says jokingly as he starts a trail of kisses up and down her neck. She never replies as they go into another passionate session of lovemaking (ew ew ew).  
  
Stephanie has now found Jay and they are headed back to the hotel. They are waiting for their limo to come when Shane runs up to them.  
  
Out of breath, Shane says, " Steph. Dad. wants. you in. his office.now"  
  
" Shane, i'm not going to see dad right now, I just wanna spend the night with Jay for once. And besides, he's had all day to talk to me. Just tell him to call me tomorrow okay?"  
  
Shane rolls his eyes and says, " Okay" and leaves to go find Mr. McMahon and transfer the information to him.  
  
  
  
All right now i'm gonna skip ahead to July 27th, 2000. It's Paul's 31st birthday and Jonie just had to throw him a party. She invited everybody, his friends, his family, and everyone in the WWF. Well everyone that is, except Miss Stephanie McMahon. Oh, how she despised that woman. Within the past few months Paul and Stephanie had grown extremely close and Paul and her had sort of drifted away from each other. At least twice a week Stephanie and Paul were talking to each other on the phone for hours upon hours. She didn't know what had happened one minute Paul and Steph hate each other and the next minute they are like best friends or something. Paul kept ditching her for Steph or not going with his friends because Stephanie was gonna call. It was just getting fucking annoying. And that exactly why Joan didn't invite Stephanie to the celebration.  
  
  
  
RING RING  
  
Paul picks up the phone.  
  
P: Hello?  
  
S: Hi Paul, what you up to?  
  
P: Nothing really, just was waiting for the party to start  
  
S: Party? What Party?  
  
P: My birthday party that Joan said she invited everyone to.  
  
S: Well I never heard anything about a party for you, if I did I would have come  
  
P: Hey it hasn't started yet, why don't you come, I would really love it if you did.  
  
S: Well, okay, if you insist  
  
P: I insist  
  
S: Okay then, I'll be there. It's in New Hampshire, right?  
  
P: Yea, that's right  
  
S: Well your lucky, I'm in Massachusetts, so I'll be there in about an hour. Ok?  
  
P: See you then  
  
S: Bye  
  
P: Bye kiddo  
  
Paul hangs up the phone and walks out to the patio where Jonie is sitting talking to Debra Williams, Steve Austin's wife.  
  
" Hey Hun, who was that on the phone?" Jonie asks once she realizes that Paul is standing behind her.  
  
" Oh, it was Steph, she's coming to the party."  
  
" Oh"  
  
" Why didn't you invite her? You knew I wanted her here. I remember telling you."  
  
" I don't know, it just slipped my mind I guess"  
  
" Alright" Paul says, not convinced. He was going to pursue the conversation but bit his tongue because he figured that that was private business and she probably didn't want to discuss it in front of her friends. So instead, he just walks out to his Hummer and blares the music as loud as it will go.  
  
Stephanie is on her way to Nashua, New Hampshire to go to Paul's party. She didn't even know about the party until this morning when she called. She couldn't believe that Jonie hadn't invited her. She knew that her and Paul were like best friends. But knowing Jonie and her jealously she probably thinks that Stephanie is too much competition for her.  
  
RING RING  
  
S: Hello?  
  
Long Pause  
  
S: Hello? Is anybody there?  
  
Joan: Don't you dare go to MY boyfriends' birthday party, he's MINE not YOURS, you got that?  
  
S: I'm going to go to wherever the hell I want to when I want to do it. And nobody and I mean nobody can stop me. Also, why can't you get it through your thick head that I have a boyfriend and I don't want Paul! We are best friends, and even though I hate you, I know he loves you, so why don't you TRY to make your relationship work or he just might find somebody else!  
  
CLICK  
  
That little speech that Steph gave got Joan thinking. She's not trying hard enough to make her and Paul's relationship work. If she ever wants to get married to him she is going to have to work for it. And she's going to try EXTRA hard to make them work! *** 


	4. Dont ask For ch titles, lol

Just then a black '00 Ferrari has is on its way up Paul's driveway. Paul sees the car out of his review mirror and turns off his music. Stephanie gets out of the vehicle, and walks up to Paul. She is wearing a black leather mini skirt that stops at mid-thigh, a dark blue leather top and black pumps. "Hey Paul, Happy Birthday" she says as she gives him a hug. He returns the hug and adds a kiss to her cheek. " Thank You," " You're welcome. And I know that you're probably too old for presents but I just had to get you something. It's not here yet, it should be here really soon though." " Aw thanks Stephie, I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it." He slings his arm around her shoulder and takes her into the house. " You look ravishing in that miniskirt" " Thanks" she smiles and rests her head on his bicep.  
  
Joan has just finished her chat with Debra and is now talking to Amy Dumas (Lita) and Matt (Hardy) about what their plans are for next weekend. After conferring with those two about the weekend she they decide that the four of them (Amy, Matt, Paul and Jonie) will go to the amusement park and then go to the movies. Joan wraps up her conversation and heads out to find Paul to explain to him what they are going to do on Saturday. When she finds him, he is bringing Ms. McMahon into the house, much to her amazement and surprise. When Paul had said that Stephanie was coming over, she thought he was just kidding seeing how he knows how much she hates her. She doesn't see how these two can get along, it was only 8 months ago that they detested each other's guts and now they were all buddy- buddy with each other. It was just nauseating. Paul was Jonie's not Stephanie's!!!!!!!  
  
Stephanie and Paul are now in the kitchen and Stephanie is helping get the food ready. The actual party doesn't really start until 3:00, so they still have about 1 hr to get everything in place. " So, Paul, why didn't you tell me about the party?" " Well since Joan said she was gonna invite everybody PLUS I specifically told her to invite you, and I assumed that she did. And besides, we didn't come up with the party idea until a few days ago and me and you haven't really talked in about a week or so." " Oh, okay." She simply says as she dumps a bag of chips into a bowl. " When will my present get here?" he asks impatiently. " Soon." Is all she says and goes to put some of the bowls onto the table on the patio. " Fine." Paul pouts and follows closely behind her with the beverages.  
  
"Steph!!! Is that you???" Amy calls. When Stephanie hears her name she flips her head to the direction of the sound and she sees Amy. " Amy??" the two run up to each other and hug. When they break away Amy asks, " When did you change your mind about coming?" " What do you mean? I just found out about the party this morning." " Well Jonie had said that you weren't gonna come because." Amy whispers the rest into Stephanie's ear. " That BITCH!!!!!!!!" Steph was flaming and starts running, trying to locate Joan. Once she has found her target she gets about 15 feet away from her and before anyone can stop her, she runs full force into Jonie making her fall face first into the fruit punch bowl. Jonie immediately retaliates by slapping Stephanie hard across the face leaving a bright red mark. After Paul realizes what is happening, he sprints up and grabs hold of Stephanie's waist and drags her to the nearest entrance of his house then takes her to his bedroom. As Sean sees what's happening he follows suit and takes hold off Joan's waist and brings her to a lawn chair.  
  
"Stephie, what were you thinking doing that?" "I don't know, she just pissed me off so much" "Kiddo, that's just so, unlike you." "Don't you think I know that!" she screams at him and starts to cry. He goes to her side to try to comfort her but she pushes him away and turns her back to him, " Just Go!" she yells and slaps his arm. Anyone else probably would have gone away and not talked to her the rest of the evening, but not Paul. He's not anyone else. So he gently touches her shoulder to turn her around. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Paul tries to calm her down but nothing is working. So he resorts to his last option. He takes her face in his hands and gently and deeply kisses her.  
  
" Joan, what happened over there?" Sean asked Jonie. " I don't know, she just comes running at me like a lunatic and pushes me" " C'mon Joan, you must have done something to provoke that attack. What did you say?" " All I did was ." and she whispers the rest in his ear. " Girl, you shouldn't do that." " I know, but she deserved it" " Maybe she did but that's still no way to treat her." " Fine I guess you're right, I'll go up and apologize to her." " Okay good"  
  
Back up in the bedroom Paul has on nothing and Stephanie is clad in only her thong. But Paul quickly takes care of that barrier, he rips the thong clean off her body and just takes in the sight of her. That moment is quickly destroyed when Joan's footsteps can be heard coming up the stairway towards Paul's room. " Where do I go?" Stephanie asks worriedly. " The Bathroom" he replies and throws her clothes there and she follows and locks the bathroom door. He grabs his robe and puts it on just in the knick of time for Joan comes in at that very moment. "Where's The Bitch?" "She's got a name Joan" " Oh, yea, what is it again? Step On Me?" " Real funny, why the hell are you up here anyway?" " Well I was going to apologize to Miss." " Stephanie" "Stephanie. Yea I was gonna say I was sorry to her but since she's not here I guess there is nothing for me to say. But since your not doing anything and I'm not doing anything, how about I give you your birthday present right now." She goes to kiss him but he turns away and unlocks the door to the bathroom and goes in and relocks the door behind him.  
"Hey Steph" he says in a husky low whisper. They resume kissing as they were before when Stephanie stops him. " We Cant." She explains, " I'm with Jay and you're with HER. Maybe in a different time we'll work, but not now." She finishes, hurriedly getting her clothes on. " Your birthday present should be here soon. Call me and tell me if you like it." " Don't leave" " I have to. My dad is expecting me at his office in an hour." " No he's not, he's coming over here" " Well then my mom is." " Steph, your whole family is coming here. And don't go saying that Jay is expecting you because I know he's out of town visiting his parents." " Fine I'll stay, but will you do me one favor?" " Shoot" " Will you PLEASE put on some pants?" she laughs. He also laughs as he retrieves his pants and puts them on.  
  
What these two don't know is that somebody has been watching them. And that person is VERY mad. 


	5. Umm, read!

After Paul had basically rejected Joan, she went downstairs, only to bitch about it to Sean. "It's like he was trying to get away from me. I just don't understand him anymore." She complains. " Maybe he's just nervous about his match or something." Sean says, defending his friend. " I don't know. All I know is that he's been acting really weird lately. Ever since he became friends with that bitch, Stephanie McMahon." " She has nothing to do with this Joan, it's Paul and you're problem. It has nothing to do with Stephanie." Just as he says that, Shane McMahon comes down from the house and goes over and approaches Jonie and Sean. He looks like he has just seen a ghost. His face is pale white and he is walking stiffly with his eyes locked on a chair on the other side of the deck and his huge eyes are red with anger. " Shane? Shane?" Joan calls. " Is he okay?" she eventually whispers to Sean. " I don't think so, let me go check on him." Shane is sitting on the chair and when he sees Sean coming toward him, he attempts to get up but his body wont let him. " Shane, what's the matter dude? You look like you saw a ghost or something." " St-St-Steph a-a-a-and P-P-Paul were." he begins, trying to make words and thoughts into sentences. Then he sees his baby sister out of the corner of his eye walk over to where he was. " Hey you guys." She cheerfully says. " Hey Steph, you got any idea what's the matter with this guy?" he asks, pointing to Shane, " Before you got here he was rambling about you and Paul." She immediately gets very uneasy and says that she needs to talk to Shane alone for a minute. Sean leaves and goes back to the table where he left Joan. " What did you see?" " You know perfectly well what I saw Steph." " If you had seen everything then you wouldn't be so mad" " Well what is everything then?" " First off, we didn't DO anything. And second off, it's none of your god damn business." And with that she walks off to find some of her friends to talk to.  
  
About twenty minutes later Paul can be seen exiting the house. " Hey babe" Jonie turns around to see Paul smiling above her. Even though she is still angry with him she smiles at him anyway. " Look Joan, I'm truly sorry about upstairs. I just wasn't myself. Do you forgive me?" she doesn't seem to be giving in until he throws his puppy-dog face at her. " How could I stay mad at you." She sighs happily as they start to kiss. When they break away she whines, " I guess that I haven't really been myself either. Normally I'm not jealous of your friends but when you're with Steph I guess I feel like you don't care about me." All he can do is look at his girlfriend with an apologetic look on his face. " Oh baby, I'm sorry you feel that way. You know that I love and care about you more then anything in the world. I have since we met. And I can honestly tell you that you have nothing to worry about, ok?" " Okay, I love you." " I love you too. I got to go though okay?" " Alright, I'll see you in a while, bye." " Bye." The reason that he left was because he saw a rather large truck pull up his driveway and Stephanie McMahon was standing talking to the driver. " Steph, what is this?" he asks out of breath from running over there. " Your birthday present." That is all she replies as she directs her attention back to the driver and what he was saying. " Okay, thank you very much." As soon as he unhooks the trailer from the back of the truck he leaves, but not before saying, " You're very lucky to have a lady that good to ya sir." Then he leaves. " What was that all about Steph?" " He dropped off your present." " You know what I mean. What was that comment for?" " He's seen us on TV. And when he said that he would bring it over for free since we were married, I couldn't just tell him that what's on TV wasn't real. Then I would've had to spend an extra $150 for him to deliver it." Paul rolls his eyes and says nothing as Steph and himself walk up the stairs to see their friends.  
Later That Night (Around 2am) Almost everybody had left. Only Stephanie, Paul and Shawn were still there. Jonie had driven Sean to the airport because he had gotten drunk and she wasn't about to let him drive while he was high. And that left the three. Shawn was inside putting away the bowls and stuff while Paul and Steph are outside picking up the garbage. " So Steph, did you enjoy the party?" " Yea, it was cool." " So, when can I open my present?" " Once Shawn is gone." " Why is it so special that Shawn cant see it?" " He can see it, just not as soon as you open it. Once you see it, you'll understand. Just trust me." " Fine, I'll trust you. I always do, don't I?" " Yes you do, and that's why I love ya." They resume their task and do not talk anymore until they hear the sound of falling pans accompanied by the howl of a drunken Shawn. Stephanie is the first to stop what she is doing and rush into the mansion. Paul quickly follows after her. When they step into the kitchen there is pots and pans surrounding Shawn who seems to be in his own world. " Shawn, what happened?" Stephanie asks as she begins to put the pans in their proper place on the pot rack. " I don't know." Says a dazed Shawn. " C'mon, let me take you upstairs so you can get some rest." Stephanie pleads. " No, no I can get up there on my own." In his attempt to get up, he fails and falls flat on his ass. " Please, will you let me help you?" " No, I can do it." " Paul, he really can't, will you please get him in the bedroom, even if you have to force him." " I'll try Stephie, but he's real stubborn and you know that." " I'll help if you need me, but he really needs to relax and go to sleep." Paul takes a hold of Shawn's arm in attempt to drag him upstairs. After three tries he finally succeeds and throws Shawn into the nearest bedroom, which luckily is only down the hall. When Paul returns to the kitchen, all of the pots and pans are neatly put where they are supposed to be. " Can I have my present now?" begs Paul, sounding like a little 5-year-old boy at Christmas time. " Well sure, you've been patient all day so yes, now you can go open your present."  
  
Paul excitedly sprints out to where the trailer is parked. It takes him a few moments to get the latch unhooked and when he does, he sees the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. A navy blue 1990 Mercedes Benz 500 SL sits in the back of the trailer. Paul can't believe his eyes. He had seen the car months ago in California. When he said that that would be the perfect birthday present, he really didn't think that Steph would get it for him.  
  
" So, how do you like it?" she asked worriedly, Paul had been standing there for 5 minutes and was just staring at it. " I love it." He says, still not believing that that wonderful and most gorgeous car was parked right in front of him. " Good, I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not." " This must have cost you a fortune." " Not really, only $ 22,000. Anyway, here are the keys." She says handing over the precious metal to Paul. " Go ahead, take it for a spin." " Only if you come with me." He laughs pulling her into the car. He backs the car out of the trailer and they cruise down the New Hampshire streets at 100 mph.  
  
Meanwhile Joan and Sean are making out in Paul's own car. " C'mon Joan, Paul will never find out." " I don't know Sean, I love him and he loves me." " Well if he really loves you he'll understand why you did this." Sean pleads with her. " Well.okay." they pick up where they left off and are now in the process on removing each other's clothes. Then Joan starts to get second thoughts. " Sean, we really shouldn't. You know that." " I know it's wrong, Jo, but it feels so right." " Fine." She finally gives in as Sean continues to suck at her neck.  
  
Paul and Stephanie have just arrived back at Paul's house. Paul is the first one inside and he notices that Shawn is no longer in the bedroom when he goes to check on him. " Steph, come here." He calls for her. " What?" " Did you see Shawn anywhere?" " Well the last time I saw him was before we left, why?" " Because he's not here." " There's no need to worry Paul, he probably is around the house somewhere." " Hopefully Steph, hopefully. Let's go look for him." He searches upstairs and she checks the rest of the bottom floor and the basement. 20 minutes later they meet at the stairs, neither knowing where HBK was. Then the phone rings. P: Hello Shawn: Paul don't worry about me I'm fine. P: Where are you? S: I left because I felt better and I'm on a flight home to San Antonio. P: Ok, but dude. S: What? P: Don't ever fucking scare me like that again, k? S: K, tell Steph that I'll see her at raw. P: Ok, bye S: Bye. Paul then hangs up the phone. "Who was that Paul?" " It was Shawn." " It was? Is he okay? Where is he?" " Yes it was. He's fine. And he's on a flight home. He also says hi." " Okay, I'm glad he's alright." Stephanie checks her watch. " Paul, it's getting late, I think I should go." He glances at the clock and replies. " Steph it's too late for you to drive all the way home. Why don't you just stay here tonight and you can go home in the morning." " You wouldn't mind?" she asks biting her lip. " Of course not. You're welcome to stay anytime you need to." " Well. okay." " Good. Now c'mon, I'll show you to your room." " Thank you very much Paul. You really didn't have to." " I know. But I wanted to." He says smiling. " Well here you go." He hands her the beddings for her room and walks her down the hall. " Once again, thank you very much." " Once again, you are very welcome." He gives her peck on the cheek and walks up the spiral stair well to his bedroom. Before he leaves he says, " If you need me, you know where I'll be." " I sure do. G'Night."  
Hours later Jonie arrives back home. She quietly and silently opens and closes the door, but not before giving Sean a kiss and telling him to be careful. She tiptoes up the long, creaky stairwell heading up to her and Paul's bedroom. Luckily for her, the door is already open so, being as quiet as she can, gets in bed. Her weight shifts the bed causing Paul to stir and roll over on to her. Jo attempts to push Paul off of her but no luck. He wouldn't budge. " Paul, get off." She yells to him. Yet he still wouldn't move. Eventually she decides that he's not really paying attention to what she is saying, so he really won't be paying attention to her smelling like sex. Or will he?  
  
Stephanie is in the kitchen when she hears Jonie come inside. She sees Joan kiss a male figure and wanted to scream at her. How the hell could she do this to Paul? But then she quickly decided against it for she wasn't positive that Joan had cheated on Paul. But hey, even if she's not 100% positive, she can still have some 'fun' with Joan.  
  
That Afternoon Stephanie is gathering what she brought with her to the party and is about to leave. " Alright, I'll see you in week." She tells Paul, hugging him. " See ya babe." He replies giving her a kiss on the cheek, letting his lips linger for a second or so. After breaking away, she grabs her bag, gets in, flashes him a smile and speeds off towards home.  
  
Joan has just come down from taking a shower. "Oh darn, I just missed saying bye to Miss Bitch. Aw shucks." She says, faking a frown. " Just shut up Joan." He angrily says to her as he storms off into the house. " What? Did I do something wrong?" She runs after him. " Just leave me alone. I've had enough of you putting down Steph. Can you just go away for a half hour?!" "FINE!!!!!" Both storm off in opposite directions. Jo going upstairs and Paul going out to his new car that Steph got him for his birthday. After about an hour, he drifts off into a sleep-like state where he remembers what happened back in '96 and how much he regretted everything he did to his one true love.  
  
**1996**  
Paul had just been signed to the then WWF, the now WWE. As he walked into the arena, his buddy Shawn came up to hi and said that Mr. McMahon needed to talk to him right then in his office. " Okay" Paul said and was on the way to Mr. McMahon's office. When he enters there is Mr. McMahon himself with an extremely hot brunette wearing a short, tight, black leather skirt that was just waiting to be taken off, and a low-cut, deep plum tank top with black cowboy boots. She was sitting cross-legged parallel from Vince's desk. As soon as Paul takes in sight of this wonder he immediately feels the material of his jeans get tighter. " Hello Paul" begins Vince, extending his hand. " Hi Mr. McMahon." He finishes, shaking Vince's hand. Once they are seated Vince introduces the woman sitting across from him and next to Paul. " Paul, I would like you to meet Stephanie M." he glances at his daughter. " Marie." He finishes. " She will be showing you around today and when we go back to Stamford, she will show you around Titan Towers." " Cool." Is all he says, he can't take his eyes off this beauty. " Well, we mustn't waste time now shall we?" she says as she stands up and smoothes her skirt. " No we mustn't." Being the sex maniac that he is, he deviously grins letting her exit the room first so he can get a nice view of her ass. " Okay, well, what would you like to see first?" she politely asks. " I have a few ideas." He says, staring at her cleavage. She looks up at him and bats her eyelashes, knowing that she had him wrapped around her little finger. " Well, how about I show you your locker room first." She suggests. He says nothing as he follows behind her.  
Later that night after the show there are only a handful of superstars left. Paul and Stephanie have already headed back to the hotel. Ms. McMahon is at the lobby desk waiting for the bellboy to get her key for her. And Paul is sitting in a chair waiting for Stephanie to leave so he can get his room card key. " Thank you" Stephanie says as she is handed her key and heads up to her suite. Well it's not exactly a suite, but her daddy did pay a lot of money so that she could stay there. Stephanie is now in her room getting ready for bed when her door opens. " I thought I locked it." She said out loud to herself as she walks to the door to see who has just entered. It was Paul. " What the hell are you doing here?" She yells in disbelief. " It's my room. What are you doing here?" " They gave me the key to this room! I'm going to complain!!!" she then storms out of the room and down to the entrance.  
  
A few moments later she comes back upstairs with a defeated expression on her face. " They are double booked. There is nothing we can do about it. We are gonna have to share the room. Worst part is. There is only one bed." " Damn it. Well I guess that you're gonna have to sleep on the ground." " No friggen way am I sleeping on the floor." " Well then we'll share the bed. Which side do you want?" " The left I guess." " Alright, left it is then." She gets in bed but is scooted over as much as she can before she would fall off. Paul quickly follows but not before stripping down to his birthday suit. " What the hell are you doing?" she unbelievingly asks. " Going to sleep." " B-B-But you're like. not wearing anything." " I know, its called sleeping in the nude." " Well would you please put some pants on?" " Fine" he reluctantly pulls his boxers on and gets under the satin sheets of the queen size bed. " But they'll be off before ya know it" he slyly thinks to himself. Even though they had gone to sleep almost hating each other, just mere hours later all you can here from the room are loud moans, groans and cries of names.  
The Next Morning Stephanie and Paul wake up in each other's arms completely naked. When Stephanie awoke, she looked over at a still sleeping Paul and screamed. Paul immediately shoots up from his sleeping position to see Stephanie entirely naked, screaming bloody murder. " What's that matter?" " Don't you goddamn tell me that we did what I think we did." " Okay, I wont tell you." " Oh God No. This HAS not just happened!!! My dad is gonna kill me, and he is sure to fire your ass as soon as he finds out." " What do you mean your dad is gonna fire me?" He asks, still unaware that Vince is Stephanie's father. All she does is innocently look up at him. Just from the look on her face, he can tell what she wanted him to know. Vince was her father. " Holy s**t Paul! You just f****d the boss' daughter!" he exclaims out loud to himself. " Stephanie!! Why didn't you tell me that you were his daughter???" " Well because then you wouldn't have even talked to me and you probably would've snubbed me yesterday." " Damn it." He grabs his clothes and puts them on and makes a fast getaway out the door to his car. TBC.  
***End Flashback**  
***Let's go to Steph who is now at her apartment***  
She has just arrived home to New York City where her boyfriend Jay is nowhere to be found, he was supposed to be home before her. She is just about to go to look for him when she notices a small, piece of paper taped to the refrigerator. It read: Stephanie- Got home around 5 this morning. Your dad called a few hours ago and wanted me to go up to the estate. So, that's where I am. When you get through reading this lame note, call me. I love you and I'll see you soon. - Jay. When she got through reading his message, she went to the phone to call him. She dialed the number to the McMahon mansion. Butler: Hello, McMahon residents, how may I direct your call? SM: Hey Carl, can you please find Jay for me and have him come to the phone? Carl: I'm on it Ms. McMahon. Hold on just a minute. SM: Will do. (4or5 min later) J: Hey baby. S: Hi Jay, why did my dad want you at the house? J: Well actually your dad isn't here yet. He called about 10 minutes ago saying that he was caught in traffic but he said that he needed both you and me to be here when he gets here. S: Well Jay, why couldn't you have called me while I was on my way home? I passed right threw Greenwich. J: I'm sorry Hun, but Vince didn't tell me that he needed both of us until he called the second time he called. S: Whatever. But Jay, I can't make it, it takes a hour and a half to get there and then not to mention all the time it would take for me to get ready. just tell him that I'm um. sick or something. J: Steph, you got responsibilities, so I would highly suggest that you get your rich ass over here right now. A stunned Stephanie is speechless to her boyfriends' remarks, she says nothing and slams the phone to the base. " That bastard!!!!!!!" She screams, stomping out to her Ferrari. She just needs to take a drive.  
Five hours later she returns home to a sleeping Jay. That drive did her good. She cruised all around New York City and even went over to Hoboken, New Jersey while she was at it. Entering the house she can see Jay's sleeping form on the couch with an old western movie playing on the television. Deciding not to wake him up, she quietly turns off the TV and puts a blanket over him. Then she strips of her clothes and walks to her room for what she thinks will be a peaceful nights sleep. Boy was she ever wrong!  
Late in the middle of the night she starts to stir in bed, screaming Paul's name. Here is why.  
**1996** "Paul!!!! Come back! You don't understand!!!!" she yells, chasing after him down the hallway. " No Steph, I understand perfectly. You didn't approve of me working for your dad so you decided to sleep with me so you could go tell your precious little daddy so he would fire my ass!!!!!!" " Paul, that's not it at all. And by the way, you came on to me, not the other way around." " Just f*ck off, okay. You bitch." And with that in mind he throws his keys to the boy behind the counter and rushes off to his car so he can get away from her. All Stephanie can do is cry right in the middle of the hotel lobby. She just hurt the one man that she had loved in a long time. (Okay well I know that you can't fall head over heels with a guy in one night, but hey it's my story and she did. lol)  
**End Flashback**  
  
**Now To Paul and Jo** It is around 3 o' clock in the morning and Paul is still out in his Mercedes waiting for Jo to come apologize for calling Steph what she did. No way was he going in his house until either Jonie left or said that she was sorry. Just then he can see Joan walking down the porch stairs towards her boyfriends car. When she gets there she tries to open the door but quickly discovers them to be locked, so she resorts to knocking on the window for him to let her in, or at least for him to unlock the door. At first he ignores her, turning up his music a little. Finally though, he gives in, opening the passenger side door for her. " Look Paul, I don't understand why you are pissed at me. If it's because of Miss Bit. Thing, then I'm not apologizing for nothing." " You just don't get it, do you?" he angrily expresses to her as he exits the vehicle, leaving her all by herself in his brand-new, shiny, expensive car. Now Paul is seated on his brown, leather love seat watching old wrestling pay-per-views, evidently the one playing in his VCR is Armageddon 1999, and the Vince McMahon vs. Triple H match was playing on his screen. When the match is over, Paul absentmindedly rewinds the video back to where him and Steph were forced to hug (remember, back then, they hated each other). He has now rewound the tape 4 or 5 times. When he catches himself on the 6th time, he presses the 'eject' button on the remote and heads off to bed for a Jo-less night to himself, or so he thought.  
  
Joan is now speeding down the quiet streets of Nashua in her boyfriend's birthday present. " Ha Ha Steph, who's the bitch now?" she yelled to the wind just as her cell phone rings. Turning down the song she was listening to she says into the phone. J: Waddya want? Sean: Hey, is that how you answer a phone? J: Oh, sorry Sean, what's up? S: Well I sort of wanted you to come over here but maybe your to busy. J: I could never be too busy for you. I'll be there in an hour. Just let me call Paul, I'll tell him that I have to do an emergency photo shoot or something. S: Alright then, see you soon. They say their good byes and hang up. Then Joan hurriedly dials Paul's home number. The telephone rings 4 times before the answering machine picks up, ". Please leave your message after the tone." Says Paul's voice. BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP " Hi baby, look I really am sorry for what I said. Will you please forgive me? I love you. Well that's really all I wanted to say, oh wait I just remembered, Vince called about 20 minutes ago and said that I have to be in California for a photo shoot. So I'll see you at RAW. And by the way, don't try to call me because I wont have my phone. I love you and I'll see you soon. Well, uh. bye." Now Ms. Lauer is on her way to see her secret lover, Sean Waltman. 


	6. Blah Blah Blah Ha Ha Ha

Two Months Later Sean and Jonie had now been seeing each secretly for a little over two months. Neither Terri (Sean's wife at the time) nor Paul suspected a thing. Well now, Stephanie was a different story. Up to three weeks ago she wouldn't have thought anything was happening between the two of them or that Joan was being unfaithful to Paul. Because three weeks ago, she saw something that completely changed her mind.  
  
Three Weeks Earlier  
  
The day was Saturday, September 2, 2000 and it started off as just a normal, ordinary day, but that would soon be changed. Since the WWF had no show that day and neither Paul or Steph had to make appearances, Paul decided to take Steph to where ever she wanted to go as a late thank you for his birthday car. She decided that they were to go to Los Angeles for some over due summer shoe shopping. And that's where they went. All day the two friends tried on shoes and clothes. Well actually it was Steph that did all the trying on, Paul just stood outside the dressing rooms holding the clothes she didn't want and her purse.  
When she was done and had all of her purchases they went to a hotel and agreed that they would fly home in the morning. Upon arriving at the hotel Paul was arguing with the manager about the reservations. Meanwhile, Stephanie was on the other side of the lobby when she sees Paul's supposed 'good friend' Sean Waltman and she goes over to say hi. Before she even makes it half way there, another familiar face comes into view, Jonie Lauer's. Sean goes up and passionately kisses Jo. When Steph sees this, her first thought is that she needs to tell Paul, but she quickly decides against it, it would hurt him too much. So instead she comes up with a lame excuse about how she doesn't feel that well and needs to go home. Paul obeys as he is asked and the two catch the soonest flight back to New York.  
***NOW*** It is now Stephanie's 24th birthday and she has invited only her close friends. Including Amanda, Jessica, Jay, Paul and some others. Each guest was allowed to bring a guest of their own. Hmm, let's guess who Paul brought. If you guessed Miss He-She then you were correct. He even had to lecture Joan about how to be nice to Stephanie at her party. Now everybody has arrived at the party. It is very formal, unlike Paul's, which was casual. Stephanie's is in the McMahon's ballroom. The ladies must wear gowns/ dresses and the men must wear tuxes. Ms. McMahon was seen wearing strap-less, tight, lavender dress with her fairly new black pumps she got when shopping with Paul. Her hair is crimped and her face glows due to the subtle make-up upon her face and the bright lights in the ballroom. Since she had told Paul that he didn't have to wear the whole three-piece tux, he came dressed in nice dress pants and a navy blue muscle shirt. His shower-wet hair was hanging loose in ringlets on his back. As soon as Paul spots Stephanie he says that he's going to go over and talk to her and asks Joan if she wants to come with him. She doesn't even answer him as she walks off toward Sean Waltman who was standing at the other side of the room talking to Steph's boyfriend Jayson. Paul has just arrived to where Stephanie is and is waiting for her to acknowledge that he is there. " . Yea, that would be a good idea daddy but." Vince stops her and points to Paul. " I'm going to go now, ok?" he says to his daughter. " Okay daddy. See you later." She waves him off and turns her attention to Paul. " Hey Steph." " Hey, look I really need to tell you something and you need to promise that you won't be mad at me." " Stephie, I could never be mad at you. So what do you have to tell me?" " Come here." She pulls him into the connecting billiard room. " Okay," she takes a deep breath and tells him, " I think that Jonie is- is." " Is, what Steph?" " I think Joan is cheating on you. with Sean." " No way! That's impossible! You're just jealous that I have a stable relationship and that yours is going down the drain! Yea, that's it, your jealous!" he exclaims, immediately getting defensive. " No, Paul! That's not it!!!" she pleads through tears. " You're a goddamn liar Steph! She would never do that to me!!! You're a goddamn liar you know that!!! I hate you!!!" " No, Paul, no." she almost inaudibly whispers. No response comes from her best friend as he trudges out the door, with tears in his eyes, to go find Joan.  
  
Meanwhile Jonie is in the bathroom making out with Sean. They have been in there for about 10 minutes when somebody opens the door. It is Marissa Mazola McMahon, Shane's wife. " Oh My God." She stands there in complete shock, Paul is one of her dearest friends and she would never want to see him hurt. " This isn't what it looks like Marissa." Jo instantly stands up and pushes Sean off her. " I'm telling Paul." " No!!! You can't! It would break his heart if he knew. I love him. I really do." " No you don't. If you did then you wouldn't be making out with one of his best friends." She stomps out of the bathroom to find and tell Paul what she had just witnessed. But before she can find him, Stephanie comes up crying and sobbing. " He hates me. He hates me. He hates me." She keeps repeating those three words over and over until Marissa asks, " Who hates you Steph?" " Paul does. I told him that I had seen Jonie and Sean together and he accuses me of being a lying, jealous bitch." She admits once safely in the game room with her sister in-law. " Did he really call you a bitch Steph? I know him and he loves you too much to call you that." " No, but I know he was thinking that! I could see it in his eyes. But he did tell me that I was jealous and lying." She confesses. " Steph, first off, why would you be jealous of that- that thing who calls itself a girl? And second off, you have never lied once in your life and he knows that. He's probably just mad because he knows deep down in his heart of hearts that you're right." " Well yea, I guess so. But still, he's mad at me and I don't want him to be mad at me. I only did what I thought was right. And now I wish I had never said anything. He's my best friend, I did what I did out of love, not jealousy. Why can't he just understand that Ris? Why?" " I don't know Steph, that's one question I can't answer for you. But I would suggest that you give him a few days to cool off and then call him or something. Otherwise I have no other advise. I'm sorry. I really am." " It's okay. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and fix my makeup, then I'll be down." " Alright. See you in a few." She walks back to the ballroom, leaving Stephanie alone to think.  
  
Paul has now been searching for his girlfriend for about 20 minutes. He has looked all over the mansion and the driveway. When he is about to call her cell phone he sees her slowly and practically tip toeing down the stairs. He angrily goes up to her. " Where have you been?" " Up stairs." She tells him, out of breath. " Why are you out of breath?" She hesitates before saying, " The view from the balcony just takes your breath away, have you seen it?" " Yes, actually I have. Back to the point though, we're going." " Where?" " Home." " Well, okay, let me just go upstairs and grab my coat." She heads off to the spiral staircase. " No, I'll get it. What room did you leave it in?" Her eyes get huge as she thinks of a reason for her to get her coat. She obviously can't let him get it, it is in the room where a naked Sean is. " Um. I'm not sure, let me go get it." " Then I'll come with you." " Paul, that's not necessary. It doesn't take two people to get a coat." " Well, can't I want to go with my girlfriend to get something?" " No you can't! I want you to go start the car." " Already started." " Well then, fine you can come with me." When they are in front of the bedroom door, Joan quickly opens the door and locks it behind her. At that moment is when Paul knows that something is going on. He is beginning to regret his actions toward Stephanie earlier. Just then Jonie comes out of the bedroom holding her coat. " Let's go." She casually says and is headed for the stairs when Paul tells her that he is going to go into the bedroom to make sure that the windows are closed. " They are. Come on Paul, you said that we were going to go." She whined. " Go get in the car." " But." " I said, get in the car." " Fine. But only if you come with me." " No Joan, I'll be right." His eyes have now fixated on Stephanie. She is walking into her bedroom, black mascara running down her face. Paul knows that he is the cause of those tears. Without one more word to Joan, he runs off in Stephanie's direction. When he catches up to her, she already has her hand on the brass doorknob. He gently touches her shoulder and spins her around. " Look, baby I'm sorry, so so sorry." " Don't be sorry, I probably jumped to conclusions. Look I have to go now, okay." " Stephie, don't be mad at me. Please don't." " I'm not mad at you. You're the one who hates me remember?" now she is yelling and crying even more. " I don't hate you! I love you baby, you know that, I know you do." " Well just a half an hour ago you were calling me a liar and accusing me of being JEALOUS of HER!!!!!!!!" she exclaims, pointing to Jonie and pounding his chest relentlessly. " Excuse me Paul." Joan yells once Paul told Stephanie that he loved her. " He does NOT and I repeat NOT love you, you bitch!" letting go of Stephanie he turns to Joan getting in her face, his own face full of anger. " If you ever call her that again I'll kick your ass. You can bet on that babe. I love you, but if you EVER call her that or say anything bad about her again I will personally KICK YOUR ASS!!!!" Everybody that was quietly chatting or dancing a few minutes ago are now looking up at the three people who are causing such commotion. Jay was outside when he hears Stephanie screaming. Instinctively he thinks something is wrong and sprints up the stairs. Once he is there he asks Paul, " What the hell did you do to her?" " He did nothing Jay." " I was asking him." Since Jay was pretty muscular he takes Paul's shirt into his fist and looks him dead in the eyes and slowly asks. " What.Did.You.Do.To.Her?" " Jay, he did absolutely nothing to me." " He told her he loved her." There goes Joan's big mouth again. Jay raises his fist and makes it connect to Paul's jaw, sending Paul to the ground. Once the situation registered in Steph's mind, she goes to Paul's side. " Get away!!!! Jay go!!!!!" she orders him. " You too Jo." Paul weakly tells her, holding his jaw. Both obey their boyfriend/ girlfriend's orders and Jay heads back outside while Joan grabs the keys to the car from Paul's pocket and heads outside to the car. Shane has now come upstairs and Steph asks him to get all of the guests out of here and tell them that she is terribly sorry. Shane follows his sister's instructions and is on his way down stairs. " Look, I'm really sorry about Jayson. He's got a really bad temper sometimes. But still that doesn't excuse him from hitting you." " That doesn't excuse him from hitting you either Steph." Completely shocked, " He doesn't hit me." She lies. " Baby, I know he does, you got the bruises." He caresses the bare skin of her arm. " N- No he doesn't. He never has and he never will. He just has a really bad temper." " Don't deny it baby." Their eyes lock as she puts the ice up to his jaw. When the cold ice first touches his face, he slightly flinches, but not losing eye contact with Stephanie. Just looking in her baby blue you can tell she is not telling him the truth. He decides not to make the conversation go any further for he doesn't want to make her any more uncomfortable and changes the subject. " Guess I wrecked your party didn't I?" he laughs. " Guess so." She laughs also, letting any self-doubt or self-consciousness just float away.  
Late that night a very drunk Sean emerges from the bedroom and is on his way to the bathroom, still naked, to take a shower. But he already hears the shower running so he figured that he must have already started it. But when he opens the curtain to get in, he sees a brunette with a nice ass who he has no clue who it is, and one of his best friends, he thinks its Kevin but can't be sure. The guy is fucking the girl's brains out and Sean just stands there, not quite comprehending what he is seeing. He knows that somehow this is bad, but he's just not quite sure how. So instead of thinking anymore about it he walks back to the bedroom that he had fallen asleep in.  
  
Once their shower is over Stephanie realizes what she has just done. The one thing that she didn't want to do, to be like Jonie. She just had cheated on her boyfriend and Paul had just cheated on his girlfriend. " Paul, that was wrong. Really wrong. I had promised myself that no matter how much I wanted to." " Shut Up." He silences her with a passionate and hard kiss. She tries to break free but Paul keeps her captive and demands entrance to her mouth. She meets his demands and allows his tongue to explore her mouth. " Paul this isn't right." She tells him as she wriggles free of his semi- tight hold on her wrists. " Stephie, she hurt me. I wanna hurt her back." " If you're gonna use me as some object for revenge, I don't want to be a part of it. The only reason I would be with you would be because you love me and I love you. Not because you want to hurt Joan. Nobody, not even her deserve that. And besides, earlier you said that she would never hurt you like that." " I know what I said, but Stephie, I really do love you. And I'm not trying to use you a weapon to get her back." " Then break up with her." " Well, that will take some time." " I can wait. I have all the time in the world for you. I think you should go now." "Yea, I should." He gathers his clothes and is about to leave. " Oh, don't forget to take Sean with you. He's in the spare room, across the hall." " Thanks. Bye." " Bye, See you Monday." " See you Monday, Baby, I love you." " Love you too."  
  
Wednesday, November 29th, 2000 This is Paul and Stephanie's one-year anniversary as on screen husband and wife. Vince had taken it upon himself to throw them a party. Just imagine, one year ago the two hated each other and would do anything to make each other feel like scum. Now, they are best friends who love each other and would do anything for one another.  
The party was being held at the world wrestling federation headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. Vince had been planning this for weeks. The decorations had to be just right, the cake had to have just the right frosting and all the little minor details like where everybody would hide and what alibis they would use to get out of having to see Stephanie or Paul on that day. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Yea, it's a surprise party. Paul and Steph have no clue that when they come down to Stamford for a ' meeting' that they are going to be shocked by a party for them. Jonie knew what Vince was up to and decided it was best that she not go. And Jayson was sick in bed with the flu. So Mr. and Mrs. Game caught a direct flight from Los Angeles (where SD was held) to Stamford together instead of Steph going on the private McMahon jet and Paul just flying first class on a regular airplane. When they landed they were picked up by an irregularly long, white stretch limo. It was like they were going on their honeymoon or something. " Paul, what is this?" she asks him as they drive up in back of WWF headquarters. The parking lot was dressed in various colored streamers, flowers and a huge purple banner with bright pink lettering stating, " CONGRATS, YOU MADE IT A YEAR." " I have no clue." They get out of the limo and walk around the rather large parking lot. " Paul, this is seriously freaking me out." His arm goes around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
The quests hadn't heard or seen the limo that held Stephanie and Paul pull up. So Stephanie's good friend Trish yells to Vince who is on the other side of the lot. " Where the hell are they? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" she then realizes that Paul and Stephanie were standing right there, smack dab in the middle of the lot. " Oops. SURPRISE!!!!!!" she yells. A chorus of " surprises" joins her. Paul pretends to be shocked and falls to the ground. " Get up you big baby." " Under one condition." " What is it?" " Kiss my boo boo." " Stay on the ground." She gets off the ground and brushes the gravel off her knees. After he notices that no body is paying attention to him he too gets off the ground and is off to find Steph. When he finds her she is talking to the girl who spoiled their surprise party, Trish. ". It's okay Trish, you really don't have to apologize, if everyone had screamed surprise then I probably would've fainted or something. You know me." " Yea that's true. I think you have a visitor." Trish told Steph, pointing to Paul who was making faces behind Stephanie's back. Steph didn't think that Paul would be right behind her so she turns around and goes to walk. But instead she ends up crashing right into Paul and stumbles. Without even thinking about it, his arms go around her waist to keep her from falling. " Sorry Paul." She shyly tells him, looking at the ground, twisting out of his hold on her waist. Before Paul has time to reply, his cell phone rings. P: Hello Joan: Hey baby, how are you? P: Fine, but you called for a reason. So what is it? J: Well I was wondering when you were coming home. P: I'm staying in Connecticut tonight and I'll be home in the morning. J: Okay, thanks baby, see you tomorrow. P: Bye. " Who was that Paul?" a voice asks sneaking up behind him. Startled, Paul turns around to see the always-nosey Trish Stratus. " Hi, Paul how you doing? Congratulations on making it a year with Steph." He mocks her. " But if you have to know, it was Joan." " Oh. What did she want?" " When I'd be home." " Oh, okay." She runs back to Stephanie to deliver the information she had just received.  
Everybody is talking to their friends and having a good time when Trish yells. " TIME FOR CAKE!!!" anybody who was talking or just wondering around quickly scurries over to where the triple layer chocolate with chocolate frosting cake lay. On the top in vanilla icing reads, " Hunter & Steph, Many Happy Memories." Paul and Steph were in no rush to get to the cake, they were having a nice time just sitting in the chairs talking when Trish eyes them. She signals them to get their butts over there now. " C'mon Steph, we are the quests of honor" " Fine." She agrees, but doesn't budge from her chair. " Stephie, c'mon. Or else Trish is gonna kick our asses." " Make me." She playfully teases. " I will." He picks her up by the waist and slings her over his shoulder. She is pounding on his back to put her down but he ignores her pleas and continues walking over to where Trish is. " Paul!!! Put me down!!!" " What's the magic word?" " NOW!!!!!!" they are now at the table that holds the food. " Nope, that's not it." " I'll stay here, I'm not saying anything else to you." " Okay, fine by me." Since she is wearing a short mini skirt, you could see her ass popping out of her thong. Paul notices that and decides to put her down. " Thank you." " Hey I thought you weren't talking to me?" " Trish can you kindly tell him that I wasn't talking to him but I was thanking god." " She wasn't talking to you she was." " I heard her Trish." " He heard you." " I know. I've got ears you know." Paul and Stephanie are now on speaking terms. And about an hour later the mastermind behind this party comes out, Vince McMahon himself. " Hi daddy." " Hi sweetheart, how do you like it?" " Oh, I love it daddy, it's the best party ever." " I'm glad. You know Trish and I took weeks of our spare time to cook this up." " Well I'm very grateful daddy, but in all honesty me and Paul should get going. We're driving to New York and I really don't want to get stuck in rush hour." " Okay sweetheart, see you later." Steph goes to get Paul and tell him that they have to leave. " Paul say bye to everybody, I want to get on the road before rush hour." " Okay, give me 10 seconds. MAY I HAVE EVERYBODIES ATTENTION" everyone turns to look at Paul. " THE GUESTS OF HONOR ARE LEAVING!!!!! THANK YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT!!!" " That was 11 seconds." " Oh shut up." " Make me." " I will." He takes her face into his hands and presses his lips to hers. She is shocked by what he has just done and what he is about to do. He slips his tongue into her mouth, and if possible brings their bodies closer. She breaks the kiss and pushes him off of her. " Paul, we can't. It's not right. I have a boy." " Shhh. Just get in the limo." She looks at him with a puzzled look on her face but does what she is told and steps into the white limo that they arrived in. Trish saw the whole thing, she knew that they were destined to be together. All she had to do was have Paul catch Joan and Sean together, then he would break up with her and Steph would be all his.  
"Paul, never, ever kiss me again. I already told you that we couldn't be together until you break up with her. And you know what happened at my party was a mistake. We both agreed on that. Just promise me that you wont do that anymore. I mean I love you; I love you more than anything. But I'm not gonna be anyone's mistress. Okay?" " I know, but Stephie I told you that it would take some time for me to break up with her." " It's been two months since you said that Paul. I don't know what to believe." " I know baby, I know. It's just hard, you know? I've been with her for like 3 years, that's a lot of time baby. As soon as I catch her with Sean I'll break up with her on the spot. But right now, I don't know, can we just drop the subject for now?" " Yea, sure." She angrily says to him. The rest of the limo ride is silent until. 


	7. I Think Ch8 has a sex scene, wait im pos...

Until a really dumb bird lands in the middle of the road. The driver has to swerve around it so that he wont hit it. When the driver sharply turns it sends Stephanie flying from her spot on one side of the limo crashing into Paul's chest. Paul looks at the driver in disgust and distain. " What the fuck was that for?" Paul yells to the driver. " I'm sorry sir, there was a bird in the middle of the road. I did not intentionally do it." " It better not happen again or I'll personally fire your ass and leave you for dead on that road right there." " Paul!" she says lightly slapping his side, " I'm very sorry Pedro. Paul should not have said that to you. It was completely uncalled for." " No Steph, there's no need to apologize for me. I meant every word of it." Stephanie moves off of Paul's chest and back to the side she had started on. " No Stephie, come back." He pulls on her arm and drags her back to his chest. Stephanie is really tired and within minutes she has fallen sound asleep on Paul. Not long after that Paul falls asleep along with her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They have just arrived at Stephanie's apartment. Paul has just awoken and is about to wake up Stephanie but her cell rings. He ponders on whether he should answer it or not. "What the hell" he thinks as he retrieves her cell from the clip on her skirt and answers it.  
  
P: Hello Jay: Who is this? P: It's Paul, who is this? J: Her boyfriend. And why do you have my girlfriend's cell phone? Oh, if she did anything I'll kick her ass. P: Hold on there, she did nothing of the sort. She fell asleep on the way home. And if you as so much lay a hand on her then I'll be sure to kill you. J: Is that a threat? P: That's what it was meant to be. J: Then I'll just tell Steph and she'll never want to talk to you again you bastard. P: Shut the hell up. NO ANSWER, THE LINE GOES DEAD Paul chooses not to wake Stephanie up but to just carry her up to her apartment. What he doesn't know is that Jayson is up there and Stephanie just might be in for a beating. On the way up stairs Stephanie wakes up in Paul's arms. " Paul!" " What?" " Put me down, you have to go." He puts her down and asks, " Why do I have to go?" " 'Cause I just remembered that Jay is home and if he sees me with you he'll kill me." " No, I'm not letting you stay alone with him. I just don't trust the guy." Just then, Jay comes tromping down the stairs and sees Stephanie in Paul's arms. He grabs her hair and pulls her away from Paul. " Ow, Jay let go!" She squeals as she attempts to get out of his grasp. " That hurts!" " Shut up bitch." That did it, and Paul goes and punches Jay square in the jaw. It doesn't seem to affect Jay at all as he hauls Stephanie up the staircase by her brown mane. Her eyes are pleading with Paul to do something. He has no clue what he can do. He already tried hitting the guy and that didn't work. When things went wrong he always resorted to violence. And now even that was failing him.  
  
" Jay get off, it really hurts." He still has a tight grip on her hair and is now roughly grabbing her left arm with his free hand. " Jay, please. I promise I won't ever see him again." She assured, with her fingers crossed. " You promise?" He questions her. " Promise, let go!!!" He releases his hand from her hair and loosens his grip on her arm. " Come on bitch." He pulls her into the apartment. " Get on the couch."  
  
Paul can't get the image of Stephanie out of his mind. He didn't save her; he wasn't there for her. God he wishes he could go back in time and just pull her away from Jayson. Maybe if he calls her that would get Jayson off of her long enough so that she could run away. Maybe. He takes out his phone and dials her home number. When no body answers, he heads over there.  
  
" Jay I mean it, GET OFF!" she runs into the bedroom and locks herself inside. Jay follows and is outside the door, " Baby look, I'm sorry, I love you. Please come out, I'll make it up to you. I promise." There is no reply for a while from Stephanie who now has her suitcase on the bed and is throwing random items and clothes into it. " I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" " No you don't Stephie, you love me!" " Don't call me that! And I hate you!!! You're an ass hole." She emerges from the bedroom with her brown mascara running down her cheeks and a suitcase in her right hand. " Sweetie, please don't leave." He had tears in his eyes. " Jay, I can't do this anymore, you've hurt me to much. I'll always love you Jay. I just can't be with you right now, and probably never again. I'm sorry. Oh, one more thing. I'm going to stay with my parents for a few days. When I get back, I want you gone. Bye." " Steph, listen to me." She twirls around, locking eyes with her ex- boyfriend. " What?" " Are you just going to throw away 7 years of your life without even trying to fix it?" " WITHOUT TRYING TO FIX IT? Do you know how many times I've tried to make this work Jay? DO YOU? No you don't! This past year you haven't been there or even made an attempt to find any interest in my life! Don't you dare go telling me that I haven't tried to fix our relationship, you hear me?" " Just Go." " That's what I was planning on doing." She then walks out on her old life and literarily runs into her new one.  
  
Paul is racing up the stairs in the apartment complex when Stephanie practically dashes out of her apartment with her suitcase and runs into him. " Hi Paul." He can see in her eyes that she broke up with Jay. " Come here baby, it's okay." He sooths her. They must've stood in that hallway for 20 minutes, with Stephanie just crying and all Paul could do was stand there and hold her. " C'mon sweetie lets go to the car, we can talk there, k?" " Alright." She sniffles as she hands her suitcase to Paul and follows him to his car.  
  
Now in the car, Paul tenderly asks, " Why?" " Why what?" " Why did you wait so long to do it?" " I don't know, I guess I just needed a good reason to." She tells him. " What was that reason?" he asks, already knowing. " You." She shyly says to him. " I love you Paul. That's why. I want to be with you not him or anybody else." " That's all I wanted to hear baby. I just needed to make sure that you loved me back and that I wasn't throwing away 3 years for nothing." A huge smile appears across her face. " You really love me?" " More then anything in this world."  
  
10 Days Later Paul and Stephanie desperately want to be together but Paul has yet to break it off with Joan. This is one night after the house show at the hotel that all of the attending superstars are staying at. That includes but is not limited to Paul, Stephanie, Jonie, but not Sean, he was "sick" that night and could not be there. Paul and Jonie are in their room and Paul has just gotten out of the shower. " Hey baby." Joan goes up to remove Paul's towel that sits loosely on his hips and starts kissing his abs. " No, Jo we need to talk." Jo immediately thinks the worst and reluctantly pulls her hands away from the towel and sits on the king size bed. " What do you wanna talk about?" she casually asks her soon to be ex- boyfriend. " Joan, don't play dumb, I know that you've been cheating on me with Sean for months. Don't try to deny it because Steph has seen it and she's told me. And you know what I can't believe?" "Wha." " I fucking stuck up for you! I said that you would never do that to me, to us! I cant fucking believe that you would have the heart to hurt me like that! You know what? You really are just a bitch and I want you to stay out of my life and Stephanie's. You got that?" " But." " Yes or No." " Yea, but." " Shhh, I don't want to hear it. You disgust me." " Let me say my side of the story." " No, you're a bitch and I don't want to hear your excuses!!!" he then gets dressed and walks out the door with no place in particular to go. He's hoping though that he'll run into Stephanie on the way to nowhere. When he spots Stephanie she is talking to Trish who looks like she had just seen a ghost. ".You don't understand Trish, he said he was going to dump her. He wouldn't have sex with her; he said that he loves me. He doesn't love her anymore." She is now on the verge of tears. " I'm sorry Steph, I'm just telling you that I saw." " I know. But it still hurts." Paul hadn't heard a word of their conversation except the last few sentences. So he walks up to Steph and starts kissing her hair. " Get away." She spins and slaps him right across the face. " I hate you. How could you do this to me! You told me that you loved me!" " Trish, what did you tell her?" " Well you and Joan did have sex a few moments ago. Didn't you?" " No I broke up with her a half an hour ago." " Oops. Sorry." " You didn't have sex with her?" Stephanie interrupts. " Of course not baby, I love you and only you." " So does this mean that you two are like boyfriend/ girlfriend?" Trish butts in. " I guess so, but Trish, promise me you wont tell anybody, especially my dad or Shane. They would have a fit. My dad would probably ban me from seeing him so just promise that you wont tell anybody!" " Whoa, yea I promise girlie. But under one circumstance." " What?" " Go up to your room and have fun with your boyfriend. Deal?" " Deal." The new couple goes up to Stephanie's hotel room to get it on. What they are oblivious of is Shane, who is just standing around the corner, listening to every word and boy is he mad.  
  
Jonie is sitting in Paul's hotel room feeling completely rejected. She doesn't see what she did wrong. All she did was have a little fun with a guy. Was that so bad? For god sakes Paul was fucking Miss Bitch wasn't he? Why can't she have a little fun herself? Then there is suddenly a knock at her door. " Who is it?" " Room Service" " I didn't order anything. But come on in." she screeches. " Maybe food will help." She thinks to herself. When the 'room service' comes in, it was actually Kevin. God she hadn't seen him since July. " Hey Jo, how you been?" " Well, quite frankly I felt like shit 'til you got here." " Oh, poor Joan. Maybe I can cheer her up. What would make you feel better?" " Nothing Kev, nothing." " Oh c'mon, I'll buy you ice cream." " No, it would actually be best if you just told me why you came here and then left." " Well I came to see Paul, do you know where he is?" " I don't give a shit where he is. I hate that bastard." " Why what did he do?" " Oh, what, he didn't discuss it with you. I thought he told you everything." " I thought he did too. What did he do?" " He dumped me for that slut Stephanie McMahon. Now will you just go?" " I'm real sorry Jo. I guess I will leave. Bye" " Bye."  
  
Meanwhile Paul and Stephanie are three floors from Joan, necking on the black leather couch that lay in the 'living room' area of the hotel. All of a sudden Shane comes bursting in the door without even knocking. " Get your paws off my sister you perv!!" he goes to grab Stephanie's arm but she moves before he is able to. " Shane stop! Get out of here!" " No I 'm not gonna let him hurt you!" " Shane he's not gonna hurt me! He loves me and I love him back!" " But Stephie, you two haven't even been together 1 hr." " So, we have always loved each other." " Oh you have? Have you?" She weakly nods her head. " I don't trust him Steph, that's all." " What's not to trust about him Shane? Has he ever done anything non- trustworthy? I don't think so. I really love him." " Okay Steph, I'll play along. You'll get tired of him in a few months and then you'll find another man, I'm sure of it." " You said that with Jay, and we were together for 7 years. You were wrong. But this time, it's gonna last forever. You can bet your money on that." " I'm telling dad." " No Shane, please, please don't." she begs her brother. " Give me one good reason why." Paul gets up and puts his fist centimeters away from Shane's face and asks, " Is this a good enough reason?" " Yes it is. I promise I wont tell dad until you two are ready to." " Good. You better not or we'll both kick your ass." Shane hurries out of the hotel room. He is on his way to his father's room.  
  
" Steph?" " What?" " You really think we are going to be together forever?" " I don't know, we might be. You never know." " Okay." There is a long uncomfortable silence in the room. " Would you want to be together for ever?" she finally asks. " Maybe. I really don't know." " Okay well." her voice drifts off as she thinks that he's not listening. " Well what?" " Nothing, I love you. I'm going to go to sleep, wanna join me?" " Well of course." They hop in bed for what they hope is a full night of action.  
  
Shane has just got to Vince's room and knocks at the door. " Come in." " Hi dad, I have something to tell you." " What is that, son?" " Stephanie and Paul, well they are sort of dating." " WHAT?!?!?!" an enraged Vince storms out the door and up to his daughter's suite.  
  
" Stephanie Marie McMahon!!!" " Daddy." She shoots her head up from the 'position' it had been in moments earlier and come out from under the blankets. Luckily, Vince didn't see Paul, who was hiding under the sheets. " What are you doing here?" " You know damn well why I'm here missy. Shane told me that you and Paul, also known as Triple H, were well, seeing each other." " Well if you mean seeing each other as in seeing each other at work, then yes, or as friends, yes, but if you mean that we are dating seeing each other then no, we are not. I can guarantee you that." " You swear." " Across grandpa's grave." " Alright then, I'm sorry to disturb you." He walks out mumbling something about how he needs to knock some sense into that damn son of his. Once they are sure that Vince is gone, Paul gets up and says, " Wow, that was close baby. You're very good at thinking on your feet." " Thanks, that's what I was trained to do. And besides, I had about a million excuses for why you were here if he saw you, so I just used one of those minus a few sentences." " You are so friggen smart, did I ever tell you that?" " Actually, yes you have. But thank you." Paul takes her hand in his in an attempt to get her back in bed. " No, Paul, I'm not in the mood anymore. And look at the time. Its already 4:03 in the morning and we have another show tomorrow and remember, the flight leaves at 12:30 sharp, so we need to be up no later than 7." " Fine. Night baby." " G'Night."  
  
The next morning when Paul wakes up he reaches over and expects Stephanie to be there, but she's not. He gets up and looks in the bathroom, she's not there, then he gets dressed and heads down to Shane's room, and Shane isn't there. " Jesus, where the fuck is everybody?" he thinks to himself. Then he glances at the clock. It is already 1 in the afternoon. It finally dawns on him that they have all went to Bangor, the site of the next house show and he has already missed the flight. " Damn it, I must've over slept!" he dashes up to Stephanie's room to gather his things. When he realizes that their not there, he remembers that his suitcases are in his and Jonie's room. He chooses to take the stairs instead of the elevator. (He thought it would be faster.) When he enters the room, he sees that it is an absolute mess. Glass is all over the floors, telephones all bashed up and many other items carelessly sprawled out across the beige color carpet. Then, Paul goes to get his bags out of the closet. They are not there, but there is a note attached to the closet door. It read:  
  
Paul~  
I f*cking hate you. I will make your life a living hell. And I've already started. If you want to know what I mean, then just look out the window and look straight down.  
~Jo  
  
" Damn it Jonie." He slithers to the window and as she said, he looks directly down. All of his clothes and anything else that was in his suitcases was either on the balcony, which was 4 floors below, or spread out across the brown-green grass that the hotel called a lounge area. Just then the garbage truck man comes and tosses the clothing and other various objects into the back of his truck. In that pile was Paul's $300 dollar leather jacket that Lynn (his sis) had gotten him for his birthday. " I'm gonna kill her." He thinks to himself when he sees that his jacket was among the mess on the lawn. If he had time, he would've went down there and gotten it back, but he didn't. He needed to get to the airport as soon as possible.  
  
Stephanie is still on the jet and she is worried-sick about Paul. About an hour earlier she had phoned him at the hotel, but nobody answered. Then she tried his cell and he didn't answer that either. " Paul, where are you? Where the hell are you?" " Hey Steph." Her brother coldly says as he walks up to her. " What do you want?" " I want to know why you lied to dad. Do you know that you made me look like a fool? And if you didn't, well it did. Are you happy now?" " Shane I didn't try to make you look stupid or nothing, but you did promise that you wouldn't tell dad. And you did, didn't you? Besides that what was I supposed to say to him Shane? 'Yea dad. I'm sleeping with one of your employees, one of your top freakin' stars.' Was I Shane? Was I?" " Well I never looked at it that way. I'm sorry Steph." " What ever. Just don't bug me right now. K?" He doesn't reply but just simply returns back to the cockpit, giving the pilot some directions.  
  
It is now 2:28 and the show is planned to start around at 5:00. Paul has just gotten on a direct flight to Bangor. The plane is scheduled to arrive at exactly 4:37. But even if Paul gets there a little late. It won't affect his match for he is in the main event. Though it would interfere with the promo that him and Steph are supposed to cut.  
  
Later that Afternoon- Around 5ish Steph is pacing in her 'office'. It is 5:10 and Paul still isn't here. The camera crew is just outside her door waiting for her to tell them its okay to film. Later that week on Smackdown they need this promo. " Look I really don't know where he." she tries to explain to Kevin (Dunn) when her cell rings. " Hold on just a second." She glances at the caller ID and discovers that it's Paul. S: Where the hell are you? P: I'm sorry baby I slept really late. S: Paul I don't want your petty excuses. P: Then what do you want? * He asks, with a hint of desire in his voice. * S: I want you here, in my office in 10 minutes. Do you fucking know how much time I have wasted today because of you? Now just get your ass down here now before my dad realizes that your not here. Okay? P: I'll be there as quick as I can. S: Good. I love you, bye. P: Love you too, bye. She hangs up the phone and turns to the cameraman. " He'll be here in 10 minutes. I promise." " Well Ms. McMahon, we have to leave in 15. You two better be fast talkers. We will be, I promise." " Okay."  
  
Ten minutes later Paul still isn't there and Stephanie is starting to get very pissed off at him. " I'll just 'punish' him later." She says to herself. " Ms. McMahon, we really have to go now. I'm truly sorry that Paul didn't show." " It's okay, you just need to do your job. Bye." " Good bye ma'am." The crew exits and heads down the hall on the way to their truck.  
  
Meanwhile Paul is just entering the building carrying only his duffel bag and passes right by the men who were going to shoot their promo. He continues walking directly to his new girlfriend's office. When he gets there he can't even step one foot in before hearing Stephanie yell at him. " Where Were You? Do you know that I waited here for hours waiting for you to come? And then you show up not even 5 minutes after they left! I cannot believe you! Right now I hate you! I mean, I spend my time planning these shoots and then when you don't have the decency to show up, that's just shit Paul! Complete shit!" she eyes him, expecting him to blow up in her face. " Look Steph! I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say. I slept late and then things happened. Sorry if I screwed up your plans." Since he didn't do what she had anticipated she couldn't fire back with all the comments that she was going to. So instead all that came out of her mouth was what her heart told her. " It's okay. Just don't do it again. K?" she smiled. " Got it boss." He added with a laugh. Her smile faded and her eyes go wandering. " What's the matter?" he asks with a voice full of concern. " Nothing, I'm just thinking about what we are going to do for that 4 minutes our promo is supposed to fill." " Well why don't we just tape it when we are there, you know like live for the crowd." " We could do that, but Paul, you know how we are. We almost always mess up on what we are supposed to say. " True. If we cant do that, then what do you propose we do?" " I don't know, how about we just sleep on it and talk in the morning. Anyways you need to go get ready for your match and I need to go back to the hotel." " Okay see. wait, your not going to accompany me to the ring?" " No Paul, I'm sorry, I need to get back to the hotel to set some things up. But I promise that I'll be waiting for you when you arrive." " Fine. See you." He gives her a light peck on the cheek and heads off toward his locker room to change. " Now time to set up your 'punishment,'" she evilly says once he has exited the office and is on her way back to the hotel. 


End file.
